


petal soft

by merryfortune



Series: Vrains Event Fills [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Title Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-29 20:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Day 3: Hibiscus (Gentle) -The simulations don't lie.Day 8: Bloom (Whatever You Think Of aka Free Day) -The simultations do require effort to be accurate, though.





	1. Hibiscus (Gentle)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Respectful Hanakotoba.

He has to break his heart, Ryoken realised.

The good of one versus the good of many: it was a trial that Ryoken had always put himself through. Once more, Ryoken had to break the heart belonging to Spectre. He always seemed so happy. It was peculiar. Even in the throes of hunger and electricity, Spectre had been content. He had been enjoying himself. The lone child of the experiment who did not loathe his position but rather loved it.

But, Ryoken knew better. He wasn’t indestructible or invincible. Spectre would have succumbed to a worse fate had his happy times continued. The other children would have succumbed to a worse fate had their torturous times continued. And now, Ryoken lamented, it was all for naught.

The Ignis had been created. The experiment had been successful, he supposed. Now, the Ignis had to be destroyed. The experiment had been unsuccessful, he knew now. Just like his Father knew now; just like the assistants knew now. The numbers didn’t lie. They ran and ran and ran onwards towards infinity again. And yet, they all yielded the same omen of destruction. The Ignis were not destined to be the saviours of humanity. They were destined to be the harbingers of the end. Ryoken supposes that makes sense. Creatures born of such abhorrent suffering could not bring good.

But surely… Ryoken had found himself wrestling with possibility because he wanted there to be good in that evil because despite it all, there had been good in it. Spectre. Were it not for the Incident, Ryoken was certain that something else would have twisted Spectre. There would have been something else which would cause him to defect from society, harbouring a deep hatred in his heart. He was a child of the forest; not of humans. And because of that unique perspective, he had managed to insert something different, something strange, into the Incident. At least here, Spectre had the privilege of a good home; someone by his side and it made Ryoken feel terrible.

So, he simplified. He wanted to peg his miniscule hope on Spectre and the Ignis that Spectre had produced.

Ryoken changed the parameters of the simulation. He ignored the five remaining Ignis and homed in on the course of specifically one: the Earth Ignis. And what he found was another round to use as ammunition against himself.

The simulation did not end in disaster. The Earth Ignis did not bring harm against a human; not a single one. When isolated from his pack, when placed in combination with Spectre, they became unbeatable. Not just in duelling, but in many other ways. Ryoken found the key to allowing Spectre to flourish; he pored over those synthetic smiles and the way his pixel eyes lit up when he was with his partner, the Earth Ignis. They were the best of friends.

For some reason, this sickened Ryoken to his stomach. He didn’t understand. Had he chanced upon the one scenario, in the midst of millions, in which the Ignis were successful in their purposes? Or was there something else at play?

He didn’t understand the twisting jealousy in his gut. He was Spectre’s best friend. He was Spectre’s confidante and everything that he ever wanted and more. Why… Why was this happening inside the simulation?

Ryoken didn’t know so he stopped them. The happy times came screeching to a halt once more and he took a breath. He tried something else. He chose at random. The Water Ignis. He loaded up a simulation wherein the Water Ignis was isolated. And he watched yet another fairy tale friendship unfold before his eyes glazed over with the digitality of it all, or at least potentially. It was another strand in the fabric of possibility, but it was largely recurring, or so it seemed. Using what little remained of the data which remained on the lone girl of the Incident, Ryoken was at least able to conceptualise another future in which – at least this one Ignis – did not bring about the end of humanity but rather bolstered one human in particular with love and friendship.

It was awful. Ryoken turned the machine off and he unhooked himself. He felt dizzy and sick and isolated and alone. Spectre, he found himself calling Spectre’s name over and over again inside his head. He didn’t have time to review the other Ignis which remained, but it was bizarre. He couldn’t wrap himself around what this contrary data was telling him.

There was a knock on the door outside, followed by a tiny voice: “Ryoken…?”

Ryoken got up abruptly. He shyly opened the door. He had almost forgotten that he was child; a child of twelve, though nearly thirteen. He smiled a wobbly smile.

“Yeah, what is it, Spe?” Ryoken asked in a quiet voice.

“I made tea. I thought you might want some.” Spectre said.

“That sounds good.” Ryoken said and he felt extremely uncomfortable in his own body. “This might be a good opportunity to tell you something. I have something important I need to tell you.”

“Sounds serious…” Spectre mumbled.

Ryoken came out of his room – his father’s office – and they wandered through the house. It was quiet. It shouldn’t have been. After all, the boys weren’t alone. The assistants should have been somewhere but neither of them knew where.

Spectre contentedly went into the kitchen whilst Ryoken sat the table. He finetuned what he wanted to say whilst Spectre proudly brought over a silver tray with a cloche and a teapot and some teacups and saucers. His tiny hands were steady as he placed it on the table. Then, like a waiter, he uncovered the plate and revealed store bought biscuits arranged in a way made to look fancy. He then poured out the tea between them. Ryoken’s nose twitched. The sugary, saccharine scent of the biscuits was at war with the more natural and less cloying aroma of the tea.

“I went shopping earlier, with Miss Kyoko. She let me buy treats, so I bought cream shortbreads and some tea. A special box of tea, actually.” Spectre said, matter of fact.

“That’s nice.” Ryoken murmured.

Spectre’s lips twitched. He pushed a teacup and saucer closer to Ryoken. Ryoken, wanting to be polite, picked it up delicately and drank some. It was lukewarm and mildly sweet. He nattered. He wasn’t sure what he tasted. Or if he even liked it at all.

“What kind of tea is this?” Ryoken asked.

“Raspberry and hibiscus.” Spectre said, smiling.

“You have a mature taste.” Ryoken complimented him.

“Thank you.” Spectre said as he sipped from his own teacup. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Ryoken steeled himself. He had to be gentle. After all, what he had to say was going to break Spectre’s heart. It was going to break his own, as well. He took a breath.

“It’s about the Incident,” he began, the words tumbling out of his mouth too quickly, “it was a failure.”

“Oh…” Spectre mumbled.

“The Ignis… they… they want to kill all of humanity rather than serve it, like my Father had designed them. It’s because they have free will so, they’re free to be evil.” Ryoken explained.

“Even mine?” Spectre asked, because of course he would ask.

Ryoken’s heart stopped as he looked into Spectre’s eyes. They were the exact same colour of the eyes that the Spectre of the simulation had. Then again, the basics were perfect. He thought of how happy Spectre would be to know the truth, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He was to act on his Father’s orders, for now, and forever, even if that caused grief. So, he tried to ignore how beautiful such blue eyes would look so happy.

“Yes, even yours.” Ryoken said. “I’m still in the process of finding the likeliest outcome but, I believe we should nip the bud before it can bloom. That means destroying the Cyberse World and killing all six of the Ignis.”

“I understand.” Spectre’s voice did not crack. “You have my blessing and my loyalty; from now until forever.”

“Thank you.” Ryoken replied but he didn’t feel deserving of such a precious gift after lying like he had.


	2. Bloom (Whatever You Think Of aka Free Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower I had in mind for this piece was Bluebell (Grateful)

Spectre placed his Duel Disc on the table. He seemed incredibly reluctant or antsy in doing so. He glanced at Ryoken who was flicking through the pages of a digital newspaper on his tablet. Ryoken looked up and huffed.

“May I leave this here?” Spectre asked; he was usually careful with his emotions, but a serious concern got past his defences anyway.

Ryoken huffed again. “You make me sound cruel.”

“You are.” Spectre smiled.

His Duel Disc blinked. A blue eye surfaced on the top of the screen, only to hide away again.

“I won’t do anything.” Ryoken was miffed by how Spectre was acting.

“I know, I’m just… concerned.” Spectre said. “Separation anxiety, I suppose.”

“You make it sound like you own a pet.” Ryoken said.

The eye resurfaced on Spectre’s Duel Disc. The Earth Ignis was not taking kindly to the banter.

“I just need to check on dinner. I don’t want Earth – or my Duel Disc – getting greasy, is all.” Spectre said.

“Just hurry up, stop dithering then.” Ryoken said.

Spectre flashed Ryoken a curt smile. He got up and took his apron with him. Ryoken watched as Spectre fastened it behind his back as he returned to the kitchen from the living room table. Ryoken liked how nimble Spectre’s fingers were. He also found it cute how he wore an apron – a patterned apron with a pun in English on it about flowers, no less – as well.

Once Spectre disappeared from line of sight, Ryoken returned to the matter at hand. It was interesting reading up on the Knights of Hanoi’s activities and what remained of them in the news. After all, the Knights of Hanoi were disbanded now and until further notice. It all really hung in the balance of a rather socially awkward artificial intelligence. If the Earth Ignis turned, so would they. That was the agreement upon not only its resurrection, but its assimilation into Ryoken’s household.

Well, more aptly Spectre’s household. The creature belonged to him after all. Belonged as in kin, not so much as pet and master. Though, Ryoken had yet to discern a difference. Spectre barely knew what to do with the poor thing and the poor thing didn’t know what to do with Spectre either. It was a terrible feedback loop that Ryoken had the unfortunate front row privilege to watch unfold.

Something he did with bated breath. But for now, it seemed safe. So long as he kept his distance. Something made far too easy to do since Spectre liked to keep the Earth Ignis within reach because he was afraid of how it and Ryoken would interact. It was bad enough that he had to rethink the past decade; to have Ryoken do the same was worse.

But, Ryoken was getting there. For Spectre’s sake. He must have been because this was the first time that Ryoken had been implicitly entrusted with the Earth Ignis. Not that he really cared. Or at least, that’s the aura that he wanted to project outwards. Inwards, he was a bit more conflicted.

The first half the conflict came from the fact that he had spent so long resenting not just the Ignis, but the mere idea of them. After all, they were more his Father’s children than he was. So, he was always going to have some nearly Freudian hatred unto them. They stole Father’s attention from him, after all so it was only right to want them dead and killed for such a transgression. And that spanned for a bit longer than the Incident as the Incident did not truly begin when six children were spirited away. Oh no, it began when his Father had a twinkle in his eye which was most certainly not Ryoken but a far greater and grander goal than fatherhood: immortality.

The other half of the conflict, Ryoken would be the first to admit, was far pettier. He had always known that Spectre and the Earth Ignis would be brilliant in combination with each other. Such knowledge Ryoken was thanks to the simulations. But that simply wouldn’t do. Spectre was completely and utterly devoted to Ryoken: if Ryoken told him to live, he would live; if Ryoken told him to die, he would die. In between, Spectre blithely served and loved his master and was loved deeply in return, but the Earth Ignis was – and was always going to be, it seemed – the disruption in such lovely things. Ryoken wanted to be the sole apple of Spectre’s eye; now that he had to compete for Spectre’s attention and affection, Ryoken was sorely put off by that. He wasn’t used to seeing Spectre so divided especially since it rested on having to placate the needs of two creatures who were not so easily balanced.

However, it was on that note that it became fortunate that things didn’t always translate so seamlessly between the predicted and the actuality. After all, the simulations had been based on when Spectre was no older than eight and a long time had passed since then, so he and the Earth Ignis supposed and fated bond required much time to recuperate. And Ryoken had done his own soul searching as well. He had found it in himself to, at the very least, tolerate the Ignis. So long as they were isolated from one another, they fine. It was a shame that Ignis play dates were a thing.

Regardless, Ryoken intended to the bigger man.

But still… He couldn’t help but be irked by the fact that it was staring at him when he was trying to remain current with affairs, no matter how inaccurate. The Knights of Hanoi most certainly had not been disbanded by in-fighting on the grunt level. That’s just insulting.

“Is there something you want, Ignis?” Ryoken asked, sharp and tired by its incessant stare.

The Earth Ignis panicked. It blinked and disappeared and dithered about, wasting time and breath. Ryoken sighed.

“Just spit it out.” Ryoken said, holding his chin in his hand as he exited out of one story and homed in on a fluff piece about the latest success a zoo has had in its breeding program for snow leopards because at least that sounded like it could be sufficiently fact-checked.

The Earth Ignis rose shyly out of Spectre’s Duel Disc. Something it rarely did in Ryoken’s presence. He glanced at it. Its cheeks were red; its hands wrenched and fidgeted in front of it.

“I want to thank you.” The Earth Ignis said.

“For what?” Ryoken asked, idly. “For not killing you?”

“Well, yes, now that you say it. That wouldn’t have been very pleasant, to die another a time…” Earth murmured.

Ryoken sighed. “Don’t be grateful to me, be grateful to Spectre. I only did it because I knew it would hurt him more than he would admit.” Ryoken replied.

“I’m grateful to you both, I suppose. I was scared Spectre would reject me and I would be made to live with Aqua… I like it here. I mean, obviously I like – love – Aqua, but I wouldn’t want to intrude-” Earth rambled.

“I don’t care particularly much for this.” Ryoken bluntly stated.

“I’m bad with words. Let me try again.” The Earth Ignis paused; its shoulders raised as though it were inhaling some great breath. “I’m grateful to you for loving Spectre. For giving him a home and a purpose.”

Ryoken stiffened. His heartbeat stopped and then skipped a beat, only to become rapid. He was flattered. Highly so and he didn’t know why.

“You and I both know that Spectre would have had a hard time adjusting to a more normal life, say if the Incident had never happened or if you had never found him again afterwards… so, I want to thank you for that.” Earth said.

Ryoken’s brows twinged. Spectre was weird and obnoxious and hateful and callous, but he was also insightful and elegant and faithful and caring in his own unique way. He couldn’t help but smile as he had such delightfully duplicitous thoughts about his partner. The icy façade that he wanted to use to keep he and the Earth Ignis separated began to break down. After all, they both had something rather important and dear to them in common: a love for Spectre.

“Thank you.” Ryoken replied, voice cracking. “He doesn’t make it easy, mind you, but I do love him, nonetheless. When all is said and done, it is undoubtedly my pleasure.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Earth replied.

If the Ignis could smile a human-like smile, with teeth and lips, Ryoken had no doubt that he would be bearing witness to rather sparkling smile right now based on how the Earth Ignis’ eyes glittered and crinkled. Becoming fonder than he would have liked, Ryoken allowed himself to continue a demure smile in the creature’s presence as his attention return to his tablet. He continued to scroll through the news article that he had found. As he did so, the Earth Ignis returned to its stasis in Spectre’s Duel Disc which made for perfect timing as Spectre returned to them.

“Dinner is ready, if you are hungry, Master Ryoken.” Spectre said.

Ryoken lifted his head. It seemed no one wanted him to read in peace, but his stomach gurgled.

“That sounds wonderful, Spectre. I’ll join you immediately.” Ryoken said and he put his tablet into sleep mode.

“Would you like to join us, Earth?” Spectre asked, cautiously reaching for his own Duel Disc.

“Only if you pardon the intrusion.” Earth replied.

Spectre smiled as he latched the device onto his wrist. He glanced at Ryoken who had gotten up from the table.

“Did I hear you two talking about something earlier…?” he asked tentatively.

Ryoken pecked Spectre’s cheek, his hand instinctively reaching for Spectre’s lower back for some reason. “Perhaps.” he murmured. “We might fill you in over dinner. I look forward to having your cooking again tonight.” He pecked Spectre’s forehead this time and his lips felt an increase in body temperature.

“I’m just glad you are getting along then.” Spectre replied, sounding more choked up than he likely wanted to be, but it only endeared him further to Ryoken therefore giving him incentive to be nice to the intrusion on their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Big Thank you to Michevalier for hosting the Ryoken/Spectre event; it was very sweet, you deserve a big round of applause.


End file.
